Together Again
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Alaina is waiting at Skyhold for a certain King to arrive.


_Dragon Age _belongs to BioWare (EA).

* * *

**Together Again**

The cool Ferelden night air did little to cool the heat in the King's blood. He wanted to move faster, but his damned guards refused to travel without an army. Marker, he didn't need this much protection when he and Alaina had been traveling all over Ferelden over ten years ago.

Sometimes he missed that long ago year. Well, to be truthful he missed her, which was why he was trying to get to Skyhold. He was tempted to just grab one of the horses near by and ride off on his own.

He needed to get there. Alistair almost wished he had told them why he needed to get to the Inquisition's base. Leliana's letter had given him hope and yet fear.

Alaina was alive and was making her way to Skyhold.

Leliana only had the estimated date of her arrival, but he knew that she would have someone following behind her sending word.

Looking up at the clear night sky, Alistair remembered the night after they had returned to camp after finding the Scared Ashes.

_The fire gave little warmth to the party of four who had come down from the Mountain. Wynn did her best to make sure they were all warming up nicely, but she could do only so much, which was why she and Leliana were huddled together, as were Alistair and Alaina._

_Alistair glanced at Alaina. She hadn't said much after the Temple. Maker, he still couldn't believe everything they had faced in that place. What she had faced. Did she feel like she had let her family down by doing all of this and not going after Howe? Of course, she didn't have much support to do anything really._

"_Alistair, what's wrong?"_

"_Huh?" He turned to face her slightly, "what do you mean?"_

"_You keep looking at me like I'm about to break."_

_Alistair almost smiled, until he saw her eyes, "I'm just worried about you. That couldn't have been easy. I know I'm always complaining, and you don't say a thing. I have you helping the Arl, while I won't help you find Howe."_

_Alaina smiled, "nice to know you care."_

_Alistair laughed, "I'm here to help, My lady."_

_Alaina shook her head, smiling._

He needed to hear her voice. Maker, they didn't have much time left. Unless she had found something. Glancing at the grazing horses, he slowly stood up. His guard didn't know he had sneaked out of the tent. He had made her a promise. Nothing would keep him from her side if she need him, and something told him she needed him. That feeling that he had never fought. He had raced to Amaranthine because of it. True, he had arrived after the attack, but he had known she had needed him.

Taking one last quick look around, he slowly moved towards one of the horses. With barely an trouble, he mounted the still saddled horse and raced off, with curses and loud screaming following behind him.

XOXOX

She didn't mind the cold mountain air. She did mind that Leliana wouldn't leave her alone. Her old friend wanted to know where she had been. Why she hadn't told her? Why, Leliana had a lot of whys.

Looking out over the mountain tops, she knew he wasn't far. Marker, there was no telling what trouble he was causing to get here. She smiled slightly. No matter what Alistair would fight to get to her side. Varric had been quick to tell her that once he had remember the truth in the Fade, the first thing he wanted to do was to introduce his father to the most important person to him in all of Thedas. Of course that had hadn't happened, but Varric had said that Maric had said he was happy that Alistair had found someone.

Sighing, Alaina glanced back towards the Castle. She knew who Fiona was, but hadn't yet brought it up with the Former Warden. She didn't care who Alistair's mother was. She could be something horrible, and she wouldn't care. Alistair was Alistair.

Smiling, she shook her head. Fiona had no idea how much her son acted like her at times. Of course, only a few would realize there was a similarity between the two, and those who did would not speak of it.

She needed to think about him. If she didn't she would think about the Wardens. Her Wardens. She had no doubt that the Wardens involved in what had happened at the Temple had been her Wardens. They had been the first to disappear. She had taken those she trusted most with her. They were still at Weisshaupt helping the Wardens that had fallen under Corypheus.

The sound of horse hooves on rock pulled her out of her thoughts. What fool would gallop through the mountains? Slowly a smile formed on her face. She could only think of one as she made her way down to the main gate.

XOXOX

Cullen wasn't happy. He had finally finished his reports and was finally on his way to Lexi's chambers, when one of his soldiers had stopped him at her door.

A lone rider had arrived on horse back and was demanding to be let in. The soldiers had strict orders to let no one in at night. One had stayed behind while the other had come for him. Marker, he just wanted to sleep.

He walked down the stone stairs that lead down into the lower Courtyard. Reaching the Gate house, he froze at the two figures on either side of the downed gate.

"You still have to do something foolish don't you?"

"We both know I wouldn't be me, if I didn't."

Cullen knew that voice. He hadn't heard it since he had been in Kirkwall, but he knew it. King Alistair.

Slowly, he walked over to Queen Alaina.

She turned to him slightly, "Commander, I hate to be a burden, but could you please let my husband inside before he tries to climb the walls or something."

Cullen had a feeling she wasn't trying to be funny. The fact the King looked like he had barely anything on, told him that more than she realized.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Cullen yelled behind him, "Lieutenant, raise the gate."

"Yes, Commander."

Slowly the gate raised up. Once there was enough room for him to walk through, the King walked through and grabbed the Queen.

Cullen shook his head as a soldier walked past them and took the reins to the horse.

"Take the horse to Dennet. I'm sure it needs to recover from its long journey."

The solider nodded and soon led the horse away.

The Queen pulled away slightly, "we better move. I believe poor Cullen was on his way to bed." She winked at the Commander.

Cullen would had blushed, but he only gave a slight smile. "When should we expect the rest of your party, Your Majesty?"

The King glanced down at his wife, "probably tomorrow."

She began to pull him towards the Castle, "come on, I have much to tell you."

"I have no doubt."

Cullen shook his head as the two monarchs walked away. It was nice to know that even after all the years since those two hadn't change.

"Commander?"

Cullen turned to the Lieutenant, "lower the gate and get some rest. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

The Lieutenant nodded as Cullen turned and headed towards the Kitchens. He would allow them to travel to Queen Alaina's rooms without him following them. It might take longer, but he was sure they would appreciate it. He would. Those two had a lot of talking to do, and he had no doubt no one would see either of them for awhile.

He and Lexi did the same when they could. Shaking his head, he opened the door that lead from the lower part of the Castle up to the Main Hall. Tonight for the first time in years, two of the best people he had ever met were together, again.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. I have had quite a few different reunions between Alistair and Alaina. I just decided to get this one down. So review if you please.

CL

Visit my blog for updates and news.


End file.
